Back to My Arms
by ShenLong1
Summary: Nadira is about to get married and shares a few quiet moments with Duo. Side fic to 'Family Ties".


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties, I just borrow the boys from time to time and return them a whole lot happier. I don't own the song "Run" either, it belongs to Pink and as such all rights remain hers, I've just borrowed it for this fic. I do own Nadira and any other unfamiliar characters that might pop up in this fic; please do not take them without permission. Written for pleasure not profit.

Warnings: Sap, fluff, mild angst, songfic

Pairings: 1x2x1

Rating: PG

 _Indicates_ _song_ _lyrics_

Summary: Side fic to Family Ties. Nadira is about to get married and shares a few quiet moments with Duo.

Written June 2015 – ShenLong

"Back to My Arms"

Duo stood in the doorway and stared, his eyes softening as he took in the sight of his daughter in her pristine white, wedding dress. His heart swelled with love and pride, tearing in half at the same time with the knowledge that she was about to leave him for a whole new life. Whilst he wanted her to be happy to have everything her heart desired and then some, he couldn't help the feeling of loss that slammed into him when he knew it wouldn't be him that she ran to for those things.

Feeling eyes upon her back, Nadira looked up a little in the mirror where she'd been checking her wedding dress and spotted the reflection of her 'mother' standing in the doorway. She smiled and began to turn, the smile fading a touch when she locked eyes with him and noted the look of wistfulness in his violet orbs.

"Are you alright?" she questioned, her tone soft and concerned.

Duo smiled again and shoved off the door jamb to cross the room and stand before his daughter. "Yeah, I guess..."

Nadira took his arm and led him to the side of the bed. Picking up her skirts she sat and patted the space next to her in invitation. Taking a seat, Duo sighed.

"What is it, dad?"

Lowering his head for a moment, Duo fiddled with his hands, gave another sigh and then looked up at his daughter.

 _Remember make believe in you  
All the things I said I'd do  
I wouldn't hurt you, like the world did me  
Keep you safe, I'd keep you sweet_

"I guess, it's hard to let you go. My little girl is all grown up now and about to embark on a life of her own, one that doesn't involve me. When I brought you home from the hospital, cuddled you close in my arms, you were so fragile, defenseless and I swore I'd protect you, keep you safe from all the bad shit. I wanted to prevent the world from hurting you like it did me."

Nadira could feel the tears prickling behind her eyes with each word Duo spoke.

 _Everything that I went through,  
I'm grateful you won't have to do  
I know that you will have to fall  
I can't hide you from it all_

"As hard as it is to let you go, I know I have too. I can't keep you here, locked up, away from the world; that isn't fair. I'm grateful though that there is peace now on the Earth and Colonies, at least you don't have to go through a war and suffer the atrocities that many were forced to endure."

"I know that, dad and believe me when I say I'm also grateful that I won't have to go through what you, papa, Uncle Trowa, Uncle Quatre and Uncle Wufei had to go through. But I do have to live my own life, find my own place in the world. That doesn't mean I will forget you and all you've done for me though."

A wry smile creased Duo's lips. "I know you have to go out into the big, bad world and live your own life, you have to make your own mistakes and learn from them, I can't protect you from all of it, you have to learn and discover for yourself. Chase is a good guy and the two of you will be happy together forging your own way, I just want what's best for you."

 _But take the best of what I've got  
And you know no matter what  
Before you walk away, you know you can  
Run, run, run,  
Back to my arms, back to my arms  
Run, run, run, back to my arms and they will hold you down_

"Chase is a sweetheart, dad, and there's no way he'd ever do anything to hurt me..." Nadira gave a laugh, "...especially with two former Gundam pilots for father-in-laws, not to mention the uncles too!"

Duo gave a grin. "Yeah, you got that right. Poor guy nearly wet his pants when he first met your papa."

Nadira giggled as the memory of the first time her future husband came home to meet her parents flooded her mind. The glare papa had given him had almost made him run for the hills then and there!

"I'll give him his due though, Heero's glare didn't deter him and he had the balls to front up again. That in itself told me he was totally smitten with you and prepared to do whatever it took to make you happy and keep you safe."

"He was kinda persistent," Nadira smiled.

A comfortable silence fell over them for a moment before Duo spoke again.

"Honey, when you walk down that aisle and say your vows, I just want you to know that no matter what, you can always come home, my arms will always be open and there for you."

"Thanks dad," Nadira murmured.

 _See, here's the bloody, bloody truth  
You will hurt and you will lose  
I've got scars you won't believe  
Wear them proudly on my sleeve_

"It's a tough world out there, honey, and marriage isn't easy. It takes a lot of hard work, dedication, give and take to make it work. It won't be all roses and cotton candy; there will be fights and arguments, occasions when you will disagree, vehemently at times, you'll hurt Chase and he'll hurt you, you'll lose and you'll win. Your father and I have had our ups and downs, the scars of our battles I now wear proudly on my sleeve as they made me a better person, brought us closer together and only cemented our belief in each other and our love." Duo paused for a moment.

 _I hope you'll have the sense to know  
That sadness comes and sadness goes  
Love so hard and play life loud  
It's the only thing to give a damn about._

"You're a smart girl, Nadira. You'll know when it's time to back off and time to fight for what you believe in. Sadness will come and go, your love deepen and strengthen over time. Just remember to love with all your heart and live your life the way you want to. At the end of the day, that's all that really matters."

Reaching out, Nadira placed her hand on Duo's arm and squeezed lightly. "Dad, you and papa have always been there for me, given me advice, shared your life experiences and I'd like to think that's made me a better person."

 _But take the best of what I've got  
And you know no matter what  
Before you walk away, you know you can_  
 _Run, run, run,  
Back to my arms, back to my arms  
Run, run, run, back to my arms and they will hold you down_.

Smiling at his daughter, Duo wiped a stray tear from his eye. "I'd like to think we've given you a good set of values by which to live your life," Duo responded.

"You have, dad, both you and papa," Nadira replied.

 _All this time I swear I'll never waste it  
All your smiles I'm always gonna save them  
Put it in the back of my mind  
Whenever I'm away from you_

Duo glanced at his watch and began to stand, Nadira following suit. Brushing a stray lock of hair away from her cheek, Duo leaned in and gave his daughter a soft peck. Nadira smiled.

"That's my girl. Let me see you smile so I can save them up and pull them out when you're not around," Duo said with a chuckle and pulled her into a warm hug.

 _Run, run, run  
Back to your arms, back to your arms  
Run, run, run  
Back your arms and they will hold you  
Whoa, whoa, whoa  
Back to my arms, back to my arms_

Movement caught the corner of Duo's eye and he broke away from the hug to see his husband standing in the doorway.

Taking in the sight before him, Heero's heart flooded with love for his daughter and husband. His eyes locked with those of his soul mate and he quirked an eyebrow. He'd known Duo had gone to have a few last minute words with Nadira before they headed for the church and wedding, but he could sense something in the air and asked silently if everything was okay.

Duo gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks, dad, you can be sure that whenever I need some advice, or just someone to talk to, I'll come running back to you," Nadira whispered into Duo's ear.

"It's almost time to leave," Heero said quietly and moved into the room, disrupting the solemn moment.

 _All this time I swear I'll never waste it  
All your smiles I'm always gonna save them  
Put it in the back of my mind_  
 _Whenever I'm away from you_

"Good luck, honey. Remember, your papa and I love you very much and our door and arms are always open to you." Duo hugged her tight once more, pressed a kiss to her cheek and before he could lose his composure, turned and walked towards Heero.

Noting the raw emotion rolling off his husband, Heero opened his arms to his husband and held him close. Peering to his daughter over Duo's shoulder he smiled as he saw the returned love in her eyes.

"It's time to go," Heero murmured quietly and loosened his hold on his soul mate so Duo could straighten his clothes and get himself back under control.

 _Run, run, run  
Back to your arms, back to your arms  
Run, run, run  
Back your arms and they will hold you down_

Nadira watched her parents leave the room to give her a little privacy to finish off her preparations. She smiled and wiped away a tear. She knew that no matter what happened in her life, she could always run back to the safety of those strong arms.

~Owari~


End file.
